


you know that you should be my boy

by badapricot



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Buddhism, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mew Suppasit is a Pisces, Overprotective, Overthinking, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Tenderness, Underwater Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapricot/pseuds/badapricot
Summary: "Don't do that," Gulf pouted."Do what?""Tease me like my awe over totally normal amazing things isquaint.I wasn't raised a Koon Chai.""There's nothing quaint about you," Mew said, his voice too deep and charged for how early it was. Only Gulf could do that to him. "You're cute because you think this is all I'm going to give you.""Are you going to show me the world?" Gulf teased, his voice growing softer.or:Mew and Gulf go to Phuket.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 62
Kudos: 513





	you know that you should be my boy

**Author's Note:**

> _In the heat of the summer_
> 
> _You're so different from the rest_
> 
> _You know, you know, you know, oh oh_
> 
> _You know that you should be my boy_
> 
> [ **\- SUMMER, BROCKHAMPTON**](https://youtu.be/p38xW-IjvOc)
> 
> [This fic was inspired by Mew and Gulf saying they wanted to go to Phuket in their recent Unif live.](https://twitter.com/mewxmewgulf/status/1303033883898728449) I also drew inspiration from them saying they wanted to visit the mountains and a waterfall. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> 
> 
> Additional warnings: disdainful attitudes toward foreign tourists, sexual abuse mentioned in relation to foreign tourists, past incident of sexual harassment in the workplace involving one of the main characters is described.
> 
> All Thai language terms that are used in the fic can be found below:
> 
>  **Thai language terms**  
>  Khun = Mr/Mrs/Miss  
>  Phi/P = Gender neutral older person  
>  Nong = Gender neutral younger person  
>  Khun Phi = Mr. Brother/Sir  
>  Yai Nong = Feminine version of Nong/little sister/little girl  
>  Koon Chai = Little Prince/Spoiled boy. Usually used in a derogatory way to refer to a rich boy or man who is so spoiled he can't do basic things.  
>  Farang = Foreigner but usually refers to white people. The term can be seen as derogatory.  
>  Pho = Dad/Daddy  
>  Mae = Mom  
>  Pad kraprow = Spicy crispy pork and basil  
>  Moo hong = Pork belly stew (Phuket's signature dish)  
>  Mee hokkien = Wheat and egg noodles with seafood, pork, and broth  
> 

The air was saltier in Phuket.

That was the first thing Mew noticed, even when he was pressed knee to knee with Gulf in a sleek air-conditioned car, a luxury that he could afford, especially on his first vacation with Gulf in months.

Usually Gulf would be strewn across his lap by now, but he was much more interested in the sights outside, his head hanging out of the window like there was a shortage of sunlight and fresh air and he needed to drink in as much as he could before it ran out, at least until Mew dragged him back inside.

"Be careful," he ordered, but he couldn't keep up his usual stern voice with Gulf smiling back at him, his eyes curved into adorable excited crescents.

"We're not in Bangkok anymore, Phi," Gulf reminded him. Back in the city hanging out a car window could result in getting clipped by a motorbike, a passing car, or worse, even grabbed. Here, the thicket of people was much thinner so the vehicles and the people moved at a languid and sluggish pace, nobody in much of a rush to get anywhere.

"That's for sure," Mew said, brushing Gulf's rumpled hair out of his eyes. He glanced at the driver before nuzzling his nose against Gulf's cheek. They couldn't do this in Bangkok either, the two of them too well known to risk doing anything more than friendly even in front of service workers. But here, they were almost anonymous. The man driving the luxury cab hadn't even given them a second glance since he picked them up at the airport, except to make sure that they were wearing their masks.

Gulf sighed happily and leaned into his nuzzle before finally falling into his lap, Mew's arm holding him firmly in place. Gulf's seatbelt twisted around him, completely useless when compared to Mew's strong arms.

"How much was this cab?" Gulf asked suddenly. Mew watched him fiddle with the glossy buttons, rolling the window up and down and blasting the radio until he pulled his hand away and held it hostage in his.

Gulf was acting more childlike than usual, like a flip had been switched without the supervision of his parents and the ever present pressure of millions of eyes. Mew liked it. They'd both been too tense and "adult" lately, their schedules overloaded with their respective individual work.

"Naughty."

"I'm not," Gulf whined, but he grinned from ear to ear under his mask and his hand stayed limp as Mew's thumb caressed it, holding him still. "What's the point of you ordering a car like this if you won't even let me play with all the features?"

"The point is getting to our hotel without having to squish ourselves into a pedestrian one or fight other tourists to get one."

"Does it really matter?" Gulf asked, "We always end up squished together anyway."

"You don't like it?" Mew asked, a little moody, always too sensitive to anything he perceived as criticism from Gulf.

"I love it," Gulf said gently, picking up on Mew's tone, "It's very cool. I've never been in a car like this, you know. Like for vacation. Mae usually just rents a van."

Gulf had been annoyingly scant with the details about his previous vacations, like most things about his pre-Mew life, but Mew knew the barebones. Gulf's mother usually kept a tight itinerary and always tried to be as frugal as possible so vacations mostly consisted of vans that could be rented for the week and could carry the whole family, copious amounts of street food, and coupon deals that often resulted in them doing as many activities as possible in as little time as possible.

"I'm always more tired during our vacations than I am before we left," Gulf had told him. With that in mind, Mew wanted this to be the exact opposite. He didn't just want to impress Gulf, he wanted him relaxed. He didn't want him to worry about a single thing.

Gulf glanced at the driver before quickly tugging down his mask and leaning up to press a kiss to Mew's cheek and then closer to his ear, ghosting his lips over Mew's jaw through his mask and making his breath hitch, the rush of blood pumping suddenly audible in his ears.

"Thank you, Pho."

Mew would have laid Gulf out on the leather seats if the car didn't come to an abrupt halt, the driver quickly knocking on the smudged tinted glass to tell them to get out.

Gulf grinned at him cheekily before pulling his mask back over his apple cheeks and jumping out of the car.

 _He's going to pay for that_ , Mew thought. The car was air conditioned but he felt like he was burning. He threw the door open with more force than necessary before following Gulf around to the back.

He thanked the driver and grabbed both of their luggages despite Gulf's tiny and performative, "I can do it myself, Phi," even as he hung back and played with his phone. Finally out of the car and outside, they were able to take off their masks which hung on their respective right ears.

"Wow," Gulf said appreciatively, "this place is amazing."

Mew had been here three times before and was used to it, but Gulf's reaction made it feel brand new.

The resort was a collection of Ayutthaya style villas made of golden oak that gleamed in the early morning sun. The light made everything from the infinity pools scattered across the property, to the tawny stone tile under their feet, glitter. The entire compound overlooked an empty white beach that Mew knew they could get to by walking down the winding cobblestone road.

"You like it?" Mew asked, a little smug because he knew the answer. He abandoned their luggages to wrap his arms around Gulf's waist and sway, allowing Gulf to lean back into his chest. Gulf was easy to please but that didn't make pleasing him any less satisfying.

"It's a lot," Gulf said, "I don't think I've ever been somewhere this nice."

"But do you like it?" Mew prodded, digging his fingers into his soft sides.

"I like it, I like it," Gulf said in a soft placating voice.

"Good." Mew smiled. "I'll take you someplace nicer once the pandemic is over," he said in his ear.

"Is that possible?"

"You're so cute," Mew said fondly. There were so many nice things Mew wanted to treat Gulf to. This barely scratched the surface.

"Don't do that," Gulf pouted.

"Do what?"

"Tease me like my awe over totally normal amazing things is _quaint_. I wasn't raised a Koon Chai."

"There's nothing quaint about you," Mew said, his voice too deep and charged for how early it was. Only Gulf could do that to him. "You're cute because you think this is all I'm going to give you."

"Are you going to show me the world?" Gulf teased, his voice growing softer.

"Good morning, and welcome to Amanpuri. How can I assist you?" a porter interrupted. Gulf flinched in surprise, instinctively ducking behind Mew.

Despite the new presence, Mew didn't let go of Gulf, his hand hanging low and possessive on his hip even as he talked to the employee who swiftly took their luggages. Gulf clung to him shyly the entire time, obviously out of his element.

"What's our room number?" Gulf asked. The porter had spoken in English, most likely because of the usual clientele, and Mew had followed suit. "Does this kind of place have room numbers?"

"Darling," Mew said, leading him through an archway and toward their mainstay, "This place doesn't have rooms. It's a collection of villas. We'll have an entire place to ourselves."

Mew expected Gulf to rib him for being a Koon Chai or worse, call him Pho again, but a happy smile slowly spread across his face.

"Total privacy then," Gulf confirmed.

Mew's thumb slid under the trim of his shirt, rubbing circles into the warm skin of his hip. It caused Gulf's eyes to go a little glassy, his tread turning into a shuffle that made Mew need to lead him more firmly.

"Yes," Mew said, his voice tight as he suddenly remembered the trick Gulf had played in the car, "It's totally private."

As soon as they arrived at their personal villa, Gulf kicked off his shoes so he could slide on the shiny cherry wood floors in his socks, making dramatic, " _Uwah_ ," noises as he went from room to room. When he was finished casing the place he threw himself into the plush white bed at the centre of the room, his entire body disappearing like he had lain down on a cloud.

"I could die right here," Gulf sighed, "It's so _soft_ , Phi. And the breeze is so nice." The villa was sequestered enough that walls were optional, fresh ocean air wafting through the open ceiling to floor windows of their abode.

"Shower before you die," Mew teased. They'd spent an hour in a plane and two hours in the airport before that. The thick smell of travel clung to them, but especially to Gulf who sweated easily and profusely but somehow never smelt bad. "You'll dirty the bed."

He stood over Gulf and looked down at him as he twisted on the sheets, staring up at Mew with big but less than innocent eyes.

"But I'm clean," Gulf said, "You always say I'm so clean."

Mew did, but not like this. Usually he said those words when his lips were pressed to Gulf's ear, his hips jerking as he fucked him face first into the mattress. And Gulf knew that too.

Mew slowly toed off his shoes before climbing on top of Gulf and on to the bed, making sure to keep his arms raised so he didn't dirty the bed too.

Gulf eagerly spread his legs so he could settle between them and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down.

"What are you doing?" Gulf asked, delighted, "I thought I was dirty."

Mew answered by leaning down and taking a long drag of Gulf's warm neck, until he giggled and beat at his back with a weak fist.

"P'Mew," he laughed in a breathy voice. "Stop it, it tickles."

 _Adorable_ , Mew thought, not for the first time.

He bit down on the juncture of his neck next, suckling the skin into his mouth until Gulf's giggles turned into a high moan, his neck falling to the side and his fists grasping at Mew's back. He tasted like skin and the sea but so, _so_ clean, as always.

When Mew pulled away, he panted. Gulf's eyes were blown, his chest heaving, and the round apple of his cheeks were painted pink even though all Mew had done was take one bite.

"How else am I going to see if you're clean if I don't smell you?" Mew asked, his voice husky. He sniffed at Gulf's cheek, making Gulf moan and lean away, overwhelmed. "Or taste you?" Mew pressed a kiss to the skin he had just sniffed, resisting the urge to lick him there too. "Hm?"

"There are other places you can taste me," Gulf said, too quick and overeager to pretend to be shy.

Mew exhaled sharply as he thought of tasting Gulf's soft nipples and thighs, and the small, tight space between his legs—but he didn't get a chance because his phone started to ring. If it was any other ring he would have thrown his phone into the abyss and ignored it but it was the only ringtone he couldn't ignore.

 _Nong Stu_ , Mew thought. He leaned down and breathed deeply against Gulf's collarbone, trying to collect himself and force his body to move.

"I'll have to taste you later," Mew said, pressing a dry kiss to his lips.

Gulf groaned into it, high and annoyed. Mew stroked his cheek to soothe him before rolling off and grabbing his still ringing phone.

"Go take a shower. I'll join you soon, I promise."

He picked up his phone before it went to voice mail and said, "Mew Suppasit," maybe a little too sharply. He watched Gulf dejectedly spring to his feet and shuffle toward the bathroom, eventually disappearing behind the door with a soft click. With Gulf out of sight, he could finally focus.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Mew asked.

Nong Stu sighed before saying it again.

"We're having issues with the venue for the showcase."

Mew listened to her roll off the details, his head aching as his previous relaxation was eroded by the reality of their lives. Even on vacation, he couldn't escape schedules, logistics, and deadlines. It took almost twenty minutes to settle and by the time he was finished Gulf had returned, looking soft and resplendent in a cream robe and fuzzy slippers that definitely didn't belong to him.

"Done?" Gulf asked, lying down next to him where he was perched on the edge of the bed.

"Now I am," Mew said. He flopped down next to Gulf and twisted, pressing an apologetic kiss to the side of his damp head. "I'm sorry, Yai Nong."

Gulf softened.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he said, rolling his eyes and turning to face him, small hands curled against his chest. "I know you're busy. It's no big deal."

It was an ever-present fact of Mew's life nowadays. He was proud of all he had accomplished, it would be a lie to say he wasn't. His years of hard work had finally accumulated into something tangible and real. But it was frustrating at times and worrisome at others. Frustrating when he wanted nothing more than to die between Gulf's thighs, and worrisome when he imagined the future. It was still vague and blurry but Mew imagined Gulf growing busy too, maybe even busier than Mew. He imagined his singing career morphing, though he didn't know how. He imagined their careers drifting apart, and Gulf being left to fend for himself.

Mew loved to dream, but he didn't like to imagine much at all.

"It is a big deal," Mew said, angry at himself for letting his poisonous thoughts and his work invade the first break they'd had in months, "This weekend is supposed to be about us."

"Drama queen," Gulf teased softly. He waved at the room around them before settling the same hand against Mew's chest. "Look at this place. It's definitely still all about us. Unless Nong Stu is going to show up later too? Maybe she can sleep on the veranda, as long as she doesn't mind the noise."

"Brat," Mew teased, gently pinching at his cheek. It turned into a caress that Gulf leaned into. Gulf's easy pliancy and lack of annoyance settled Mew's guilt and restlessness.

"Go take a shower," Gulf whispered before turning his cheek and pressing a kiss to Mew's wide palm. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

After they both freshened up, they headed to Phuket's Big Buddha on the back of a motorbike taxi.

Mew would have ordered a proper one but Gulf wanted to make the trip up the long winding road outside, despite the risk of rain brought on by the monsoon season.

Gulf tried to insist that he knew how to drive a motorbike so they could just rent one and he could drive it, but that was where Mew put his foot down.

When they finally arrived, it took Mew a few moments to release his iron-clad grip on Gulf's waist and hips. He'd never liked travelling by motorbike and he liked it even less when he had to worry about Gulf falling. He'd kept him in a dead press the entire time, Gulf safely sandwiched between him and the driver.

"Phi, let go already," Gulf teased as he tugged at his tight fingers, "we're here." He interlaced his fingers with Mew's at his waist to pull him off the bike and patiently stood there while Mew paid.

"Look at that thing," Gulf whistled when he was done, "I've never seen one that big before."

The giant Buddha was carved out of white Burmese jade that shone under the sun and loomed over them at the top of the Nakkerd Hills. It looked more like a benevolent God than something man made. Mew felt humbled just looking at it.

Of course Gulf said, "I'll race you to the top."

"This is a holy place," Mew said.

"Yeah, the Buddha and the temple are holy. Both are at the top of the stairs."

"Gulf—"

Mew didn't get a chance to protest more because Gulf quickly started running up the stone steps. Mew's competitiveness made the decision before he did, and soon he was running next to Gulf like a kid and quickly overtaking him. Gulf had strong lean legs from football but Mew was all toned muscle where Gulf was soft.

Mew reached the top a beat or two before Gulf, something he was grateful for because Gulf tripped on the last step. Mew caught him in his arms and landed on his back, Gulf panting above him.

"Gulf!"

"Oh!" Gulf squeaked when he fell, giggling and huffing happily even though Mew's heart was racing.

"Are you okay!?" Mew asked. He ran his hands over Gulf's back and waist, and the roundness where his hips started to curve, uncaring for propriety when Gulf might be hurt.

"I'm totally fine," Gulf said, "that felt really good actually."

His cheeks were glowing red and his mouth formed a rosy heart from how hard he was smiling.

"Come on," Gulf teased, nudging him when he didn't agree, "It was fun. You had fun."

Mew couldn't stop himself from laughing and nodding with Gulf's innocent face grinning down at him.

"Fine, it was fun," Mew said, "We still shouldn't have done that. You could have gotten hurt."

Farang tourists kept glancing at them and it made Mew feel irresponsible and reckless for matching Gulf's challenge, but strangely enough, he didn't care at all.

"But I didn't," Gulf said with a roll of his eyes, "you caught me."

 _But I'm not always going to be there to catch you_ , Mew thought. The insidious reality felt like being dunked in cold water on an already cold day, even though the heat was sweltering.

He heaved Gulf up and into his arms, righting him on his feet.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try to be safe, Yai Nong."

Instead of focusing on what he couldn't control, he focused on what he could. He combed Gulf's waves into place and smoothed out his shirt and his pants, running big hands over Gulf's backside and tummy until he looked presentable. It was then that he noticed Gulf's exposed arms.

" _Aow_ ," he said, "You're not dressed properly." The temples had rules about covering up and usually Gulf followed them without trying, but today he was dressed for vacation, not Bangkok. Mew already felt guilty enough about running up the steps.

"Phi, those rules only apply to women," Gulf whined, but he stayed pliant as Mew shucked off his own hoodie and pulled it around Gulf's shoulders.

"What about your arms?" Gulf complained, waving at Mew's biceps.

"I'm a man," Mew said, "And this is a T-shirt."

"I'm a man too!" Gulf laughed.

"It's not the same thing."

Gulf held onto Mew's arm as they walked around the ring outside the temple, looking at passing tables of trinkets and goods. Mew ended up buying a thin jade bracelet for his mother, but he was surprised when Gulf picked something up as well. He could barely bring himself to spend money on necessities like clothes and food, never mind trinkets.

"What's that? I'll pay for it." Mew tried to pluck it from his hand but Gulf ducked away from him impishly.

"No, it's mine! You can't pay," Gulf said. Mew watched, confused, as Gulf skirted away to pay for whatever he was hiding. When he returned it was cupped in his hands like a baby bird.

" _Ta-daam!_ " Gulf said, opening his palm. He revealed a tiny burnished brass elephant. Mew stared at it and then at Gulf, and didn't understand.

"To replace the clay one I got you that broke," Gulf supplied with a smile.

"Gulf...I didn't need a replacement," Mew said gently, even though his heart felt like it was going to burst. It was an unfamiliar feeling that was quickly becoming the opposite as Gulf learned to do things for Mew without asking, not because Mew wanted them but because Gulf did.

"I know you still have the pieces of the other one, but it's broken! This one will last forever, Phi," Gulf said excitedly.

His delight for thinking of it was palpable and adorable. His Yai Nong was always adorable, but even more so when he was proud of himself.

"Thank you, darling," Mew said, delicately taking the little figurine from Gulf's palms and rolling it between his. It was dwarfed in his big hands, but Gulf was right—brass would never rust. It could technically last forever. He slipped it into his bag, making sure to tuck it inside a beanie he'd brought, to keep it safe.

Mew wanted to kiss Gulf and squeeze him so tight that he disappeared inside him, but that wouldn't be appropriate here, so he settled for interlacing their fingers and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand instead.

"You like it then?" Gulf asked, a little nervous and biting his lip.

"Of course I do," Mew said, and then maybe a little too seriously he added, "I'll cherish it forever."

Gulf laughed and said, "It's not that serious," but his moon shaped eyes gave him away.

They went to the wish card trees next. They were overloaded with brown cards that hung from red string and were covered in the messy scrawl and wishes of the thousands of visitors that came every year.

When they got their cards, Mew didn't know what to write.

_I want our work to continue to go well._

_I want Gulf and I to stay together for a very long time._

_I want our love to last forever._

They all sounded too selfish, especially the last one. Mew knew better than to believe anything could truly last forever.

He eventually wrote: _I want Gulf to always be protected._

When he looked up Gulf was still hunched over his card, keeping it pointedly away from Mew. Even when he was finished he kept his palm firmly covering the paper.

"What did you wish for?" Mew asked. Gulf was inherently simple, so anytime he tried to hide something it only increased Mew's need to know by ten-fold.

"Who knows," Gulf teased in a sing-song voice, "I won't tell you."

When Mew tried to peak over his shoulder to see what he had written Gulf made a noise like a police siren and danced away from him.

"P'Mew is cheating again! You always cheat!"

"I'm not, I'm not," Mew lied.

Gulf suddenly made a soft cooing noise and dropped to his knees. Mew felt it before he saw it, a soft furry creature brushing against his calve.

"A cat!" Gulf said, and it was like Mew and the card weren't even there. He quickly became occupied with rubbing the tabby cat's fat belly and rubbing circles into the crown of its head.

 _Oh, Gulf_ , Mew thought.

He only felt a little bad when he took the opportunity to flip the card Gulf had hung from the tree.

The wish that he had deemed too selfish stared back at him.

_I want our love to last forever._

* * *

While they were at the temple, it rained. It made the air thick and humid when they headed to the Naka Market for dinner.

It wasn't so dissimilar from a street market in Bangkok but the smell of fish and ocean was pungent and Mew didn't know the place. It made him more careful and firm, the skin at Gulf's waist near bulging from the tight grip Mew had on him.

"Don't walk ahead of Phi," Mew reminded him.

He didn't have to because despite how adventurous Gulf could be, he hated crowds. He stayed tucked against Mew's side and let him lead the way.

They drifted from stall to stall and ate everything but nothing in particular. Mew bought a bushel of longan and pork skewers for Gulf and they shared them as they walked around the market.

"Be careful," Mew hissed. He cupped a hand under Gulf's chin and tugged the skewer away when Gulf tried to swallow it whole. "It's too hot."

"But it's so good," Gulf said, moaning appreciatively. It sounded too close to another kind of moan so Mew quickly pressed a peeled longan to Gulf's lips, making him sputter.

Gulf sucked off the flesh and spat the shiny black seed into his hand. It should have been disgusting but Mew didn't think twice before taking it from him.

"We should eat some real food," Mew said, "I'm starving."

"Pad kraprow," Gulf immediately said.

"We did not come all this way for you to eat the exact same thing."

Gulf pouted. "I just like what I like! What's wrong with that?"

"Let me expand your horizons," Mew said, "I promise I'll pick something spicy, okay?"

Gulf sighed but nodded and Mew gave him a peck for being good. The market was busy enough that no one paid them any mind. It still surprised Gulf who squeaked and pressed his fingers to his lips, looking around nervously like he'd never been kissed. It was then that Mew realized that that innocent peck might have been the first time he had ever kissed Gulf in public.

"P'Mew!"

"What?" Mew asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt daring so he kissed him again, lingering longer this time. Gulf's hand curled up against his chest, folded between them.

"If I want to kiss you, I'm going to kiss you. Nobody knows us here, darling."

Gulf looked around and it was true. No one gave them a second glance, too wrapped up in sights and smells of the market.

"See?" Mew said.

Gulf surprised him by surging forward and kissing him, a little too fast and a little too eager.

"Sorry!" Gulf said with a smile, gently rubbing Mew's forehead where their heads had knocked together. "I've just...always wanted to do that."

Kiss him outside, he meant. Mew almost wished they hadn't because it suddenly felt unspeakably unfair that they couldn't do this back home.

"Oh!" Gulf abruptly yelped, wringing his way out of Mew's arms. He dove for a plastic table and a pair of chairs that had become free, the couple that had just left barely two steps away. "Secured!" Gulf yelled, like they were in a video game, as he waved Mew over.

"Good eyes."

"I'm young, of course they're good."

Mew swatted at his head playfully making Gulf grin.

"You stay here then, okay? Watch the table, I'll go get the food."

"Mmm," Gulf nodded as Mew pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

Mew ended up going to two stalls, one to get Mee hokkien for himself and another to get Moo hong for Gulf. It wasn't Pad kraprow but it was pork and it was spicy so it would have to do.

As Mew approached the table, he saw a man's back facing him. He knew it wasn't Gulf's because it was too broad, the skin too pale.

He stiffened. Phuket was rife with farang tourists, and the stereotypes as to why rang true. Old men who came to fuck Thai girls that were too young and out of their league, or worse, kids. Farang in their 20s or 30s who came to "teach English" but didn't do much besides pick up girls and drink. Rude and overly loud families on their first vacation that thought the entire country was a playground.

He didn't know which one this guy was but he knew there was no reason he should be talking to Gulf. When the man then had the nerve to sit across from him, Mew saw red.

Gulf didn't even notice when he approached, too busy laughing and gesturing excitedly at the farang. This close Mew realized that they were speaking in Thai, not English, which made more sense. Gulf only jumped and looked up when Mew loudly dropped the plates down onto the table without missing a beat.

"Sorry," he said, flatly, "the lines were really long. I also had to go to two stalls."

"P'Mew!" Gulf said excitedly, "Oh, this smells really good."

"You made a friend?" Mew said, trying to keep his voice levelled, even though he wanted to start yelling. He didn't want to scare Gulf.

"Hi, my name is Chris," the man said. He had shortly cropped blonde hair buzzed down to the skin, which Mew knew Gulf liked. Mew blatantly ignored him.

"He noticed my shirt in the crowd," Gulf said, pointing down at the logo emblazoned on his tank top that Mew hadn't cared to read before. "He's Belgian and he met Eden Hazard after a game a few months ago. Isn't that cool!?"

"It is very cool," Mew said insincerely, shoving his hand in his pocket to hide the fist that was forming the longer than Gulf rambled while that man sat in _his_ seat. He probably hadn't even met the football player Gulf was raving about. He most likely just wanted an in to talk to Gulf and he was too sweet and naive to realize that.

_I shouldn't have left him alone._

"I'm here for the year to teach," Chris said, because of course he fucking was.

Gulf only seemed to notice his anger then, his brow furrowing as he looked down at the bulge in Mew's pocket.

"P'Mew, sit here," Gulf said. He sprung to his feet and ushered Mew into his chair and Mew wanted to yell, "Why are _you_ getting up? He should be the one leaving." He was quieted by Gulf quickly settling in his lap, like he was placating him but also pinning him so he couldn't jump at the man across the table without throwing Gulf too.

"Calm down, Pho," Gulf whispered, quiet enough for just Mew. He ran his fingers down Mew's tense arms and gently pulled his fist out of his pocket, before dragging the offending arm across his waist like a seatbelt. Mew pulled him closer with both and tightened his grip possessively, glaring at the man over Gulf's shoulder so he knew exactly where all of them stood.

"Oh look," Gulf said pointedly as a red-haired farang woman approached their table, "His _girlfriend_ is back."

Mew couldn't even pretend to be sociable as Gulf said his goodbyes because the farang had to meet up with some friends. When they finally disappeared in the crowd, Gulf relaxed against Mew, but Mew didn't.

"P'Mew?" Gulf tried to turn in Mew's arms to look back at him, but his grip was too tight.

"P'Mew," Gulf whined, "don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Mew said, bluntly, "I'm angry."

Gulf wilted in his arms but it didn't make Mew feel better. Physically feeling how weak Gulf could get only made it worse.

"You know you're not supposed to talk to strangers. Especially random farang in a tourist hotspot. We're not even home right now Gulf, what if something happened?"

"I'm sorry," Gulf said, his voice getting softer and sweeter, "I was just really excited to hear his story and I didn't think. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Despite Mew's tight grip on him he managed to lean back and turn enough to brush the ghost of a kiss to Mew's cheek.

"Forgive Yai Nong?"

Mew inhaled sharply when Gulf nuzzled his cheek again, but he didn't speak.

"Hm?" Gulf tried. And that's when his hips started to _roll_.

Mew inhaled sharply, his grip loosening in surprise. It gave Gulf enough room to grind his hips down more, the rapidly growing bulge in Mew's shorts becoming wedged between his cheeks and the thin cotton that covered them.

If their clothes and the crowds weren't there, Mew could fuck him like this. Gulf wouldn't even have to do anything, he was so slight that Mew could hold him tight in his embrace and do all the work. All Gulf would have to do is take it.

Mew had to grip Gulf's thigh to keep himself in check, especially when Gulf's strong thighs clenched down around him.

"P'Mew," Gulf whined in a breathy voice, "say you forgive me."

"Phi forgives you," Mew said hurriedly, and then Gulf stood up. He felt delirious as he watched Gulf gently pull on the material that had bunched up between his legs, and then tug it down to cover his smooth thighs.

He sat across from Mew like he hadn't just started rocking on his dick in a street market and ate almost demurely. Mew would have thought he wasn't affected at all if it wasn't for his pink face and the slight circles he kept making with his hips, like he could still feel him.

"You're a menace," Mew said.

Gulf smiled around a mouthful of pork and took a small sip of water.

"You can't say that," Gulf said, pointing at him, "you said you forgive me."

"I don't have to be angry to know you're a menace."

Gulf shrugged because he'd heard it a hundred times before and Mew changed gears.

"You're a tease."

Gulf's tiny ears burned red as his lips closed on his chopsticks. He pulled them out unnecessarily slow and set them down.

"Eat your food and wait until we get back to the resort," Gulf said, "Then try and call me a tease."

They were uncharacteristically bold words but Gulf didn't take them back. He just kept eating, deliberately slow and with his eyes on Mew as he bit down.

Mew ate his noodles so fast that he was sure he would have had a stomach ache if he wasn't so horny.

They didn't talk much on their way back to the resort, but they did touch a lot. And every time they did Mew felt like he could have fucked Gulf right then and there. He kept a hand high on Gulf's thigh in the taxi, his thumb rubbing circles into the soft skin next to the bulge in his shorts. Gulf rested his head against his shoulder the entire time and didn't say a word as Mew fondled him, not even when his hand slipped so high that he was gripping Gulf's bare hip and cheek. He only breathed deeply and squirmed.

Mew pulled his hand out of Gulf's shorts when they came to a stop and helped him out of the taxi with two rough hands on his hips. He hoisted him up, even though Gulf could have easily just climbed out.

The resort was tranquil and quiet like it had been in the morning but it was amplified by Mew's heart in his ears and the tiny hums that kept escaping Gulf as they strode across the property.

When they were finally inside, Mew backed Gulf into the bed and flipped him over without any preamble.

"P'Mew," Gulf moaned into the sheets and weakly humped the bed. It usually took an hour of foreplay to get him like this but maybe the entire day had been foreplay, the both of them teasing each other since they'd been interrupted by Nong Stu early that morning.

Mew ripped his shorts down to his ankles, making Gulf shout in surprise, his legs suddenly clenching together. That wouldn't do so Mew pressed one big hand to the centre of his back, holding him still and rubbing soothing circles into the skin.

"Calm down, darling," he said.

Gulf relaxed. Mew was purposefully gentle as he pulled off his boxers and then his tank top. As he tugged it off of Gulf's head, Gulf twisted around so they could tongue at each other's mouths, because at that angle it couldn't be considered a kiss.

With Gulf entirely naked and Mew fully clothed, he admired Gulf's body. He ran his hands down his bronzed shoulders and tiny waist, then down his thighs and his firm slender calves. When he took Gulf's feet into his hands, his toes curled up and stretched like a startled cat.

"P'Mew, touch me," Gulf complained. Mew had pointedly avoided his ass and his cock.

"I am touching you," Mew said in a deep voice, "But I like hearing you beg for it."

He made quick work of his shorts and his T-shirt, kicking them into a vague corner when he would usually fold them, and then he swung himself back over Gulf's back, caging him against the bed. Gulf's breath hitched in anticipation, his hips jutting upwards as Mew slid down his body and finally got a hand on his ass without any clothing in the way.

It was small and soft in Mew's hands, but more importantly, when he spread him wide and dragged his leaking cock along the crack, he sunk inside the tight channel like Gulf's body was begging him to sink inside, to fill him up. Mew let out a deep groan when he felt his cock head hit Gulf's hole, and an even louder one when he pulled his cheeks apart and saw his tiny opening—pink, wet and fluttering, when all Mew had done was rub against it.

"Don't come," Mew said, as he ground his cock head against Gulf's hole, selfishly hoping the head would catch. He never wanted to hurt Gulf but at times like this, when he had him pinned under him, he wanted Gulf to be overwhelmed by him. "Don't come until—"

"Until you're inside me," Gulf gasped, "I know, Phi."

Mew abandoned his ass to hunch over Gulf's head and press a kiss to the base of his neck because he was such a good boy, and he knew Mew so well.

He started to kiss down Gulf's spine again, and gently shoved him back down when he tried to crane back and see what he was doing.

"P'Mew," Gulf complained, but he didn't try to look back again, his cheek obediently pressed to the sheets.

Mew kissed the swell of his ass when he reached it, before taking a bite just to hear Gulf moan. He probably wasn't expecting it because they were both tacky with sweat and they'd been out all day, but right now Mew couldn't give less of a fuck. He still kept a tight grip at the base of his cock for a few moments, just to be safe. He couldn't come before getting inside him after he'd made such a point about it to Gulf.

"P'Mew—" Gulf started, but he didn't have time to say more before Mew was spreading his cheeks and licking over his hole.

Gulf yelled. It was bliss to hear after Gulf taunting him all day and Mew wanted him to yell more. And he did as Mew licked into him, until it suddenly stopped. Mew pulled away, affronted, to find that Gulf had buried his face in a pillow. His small body was trembling and his hole—the hole that Mew was so desperate to get inside—was twitching and wet with spit, clenching around nothing desperately.

"Stop that," Mew said. He reached for the pillow and threw it to the ground like it had personally offended him. Gulf made a soft noise as if the pillow was sentient.

"I want to hear you scream."

"But what if someone hears me?" Gulf said, tiny and mortified.

"Do you think Phi would let anyone hear you?" Mew asked, "Huh?"

He'd specifically chosen this resort because no one could possibly hear Gulf. No one else deserved to hear what was for him only.

That seemed to placate Gulf but Mew didn't give him a chance to confirm. He just wrapped his arms around the front of his thighs and dragged him back so that his ass was in the air, and ran his tongue over Gulf's sensitive twitching rim. Gulf yelled again, only this time it was tinged with tears like he could only let go now because Mew had given him permission.

"P'Mew," Gulf kept saying between whimpering shouts. "P'Mew—"

Mew might have groaned and mmed, but he didn't stop. He just kept licking at Gulf, muscling his way inside and feeling his hole flutter around his tongue until it finally lost the fight, entirely loosening the longer Mew buried his face inside and kept fucking him with his tongue.

Gulf was embarrassed by this the most, but his body always betrayed him, his hips unwittingly rolling back onto Mew's face like he'd never experienced it before, even though Mew had done it tens of times. Mew loved it, how Gulf was beyond spoiled but somehow still innocent.

Gulf started swatting at the bed and it made Mew pull away. He knew his hair must be a mess, a vain concern he'd worry about later, but it was nothing compared to Gulf. His face was cherry red and covered in tear tracks even though Mew had only gotten his tongue inside him.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna..." Gulf hiccuped.

Mew mmed, not quite paying attention now that he knew nothing was seriously wrong. He'd started to work a finger into Gulf while he spoke, just half way in, kissing around it and admiring how his hole looked when it was stretched around his thick finger.

"P'Mew!" Gulf said urgently, "I'm serious."

Mew pulled his finger out slowly and sat back on his haunches, breathing heavily. He only gave Gulf a second to collect himself before he was jerking his cock and reaching for the lube he'd tucked under the pillow after he'd finished his shower in the morning. Nobody could ever say Mew Suppasit wasn't a planner.

He generously poured the slick between Gulf's cheeks, using so much that it seeped into the bed before they'd even done anything. It was excessive but Mew liked it that way. He enjoyed the slick wet sounds of his cock fucking in and out of Gulf's tight body, and knowing that he could fuck him as hard as he wanted because Gulf was always more than prepared.

"Inside me," Gulf said, wiggling his hips eagerly and showing off his wet hole, "hurry up, or I think I'm going to—"

He stopped talking, his mouth hanging open when Mew sunk three fingers in him at once, fucking them firmly and quickly against his prostate both to make him quiet and to open him up as quickly as possible. Gulf wasn't the only one dangerously close to coming.

"Oh," Gulf moaned and drooled against the sheets, too overwhelmed to complain.

Mew pulled his fingers out and hovered over him before he started to drag his cock up and down between Gulf's thighs. He was so soft and buttery after being stretched out on Mew's tongue and fingers, his cock easily sunk inside.

"P'Mew, I don't think I'm going to last very long," Gulf whined, as Mew started to fill him up.

"It's okay," Mew said, "you don't have to." He dug a hand in Gulf's hair and dragged it down his back before shoving him down into the bed as he fully buried himself inside Gulf's tight heat.

Gulf let out a shocked urgent moan that was muffled by the bed, and Mew started to roll his hips.

"Good?" he asked. Gulf made a sound like a sob. All the pliancy Mew had earned by tonguing him open was gone, his entire body tense. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder to relax him and said, "You feel good. You can't even imagine how much."

Gulf was tight. So tight that Mew had to struggle to be careful. He kissed the back of his neck and gave a thrust—a real thrust. Gulf shouted and then he sighed before Mew drove into him and he was shouting again, forced to scramble to get a grip on the sheets for purchase.

"You're so beautiful," Mew groaned. He tucked himself against Gulf's back as his hips pumped into him with none of his usual finesse. When Mew dreamt of fucking Gulf for the first time, on vacation and with no concern for parents, or noise, or time, he thought it would be slow. He thought it would romantic. He didn't dream of this. His thrusts were quickly becoming animalistic, the jutting of his hips turning into an unfocused but aggressive pounding that pushed Gulf into the mattress and made him cry out with every slap of his hips.

There were only two things Mew was concerned with. Cramming his cock into the soft pink heat of him, and then pulling it out so he could do it all over again. Gulf's hole was so small that every time he did it, he felt a little guilty, even though he knew he could take it. That guilt quickly dissipated when he remembered Gulf talking to that man, and then teasing him in public. He hiked his hips up and thrust into him particularly hard at the memory, making Gulf squeal.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" he asked, a little dark even as he nuzzled against Gulf's shoulder. He was purposefully rough because he didn't really want Gulf to answer. He wanted him to struggle to and fail because he was too fucked out to speak. "Me deep inside you."

"Yeah," Gulf sobbed, the words muffled by the sheets and punctuated with Mew's thrusts.

"Can you feel it?" Mew asked.

Gulf let out a choked out whine and Mew was fucking him so hard, and so single-mindedly that he didn't even realize Gulf had come until he felt the sheets suddenly become a lot wetter, hot come trickling down the bed and to Mew's knees.

"Fuck," Mew hissed, "you came so quickly." He fucked into him again, a hard deep drive of his hips to punctuate his words, but Gulf didn't speak, even as his body jolted with every thrust. It made Mew's vision go blurry, that he'd fucked Gulf so well and so open, that he was able to fuck through the resistance of his clenched hole during orgasm without even realizing it.

He suddenly needed to see him more than he could breath. He needed to touch his nipples and his tummy, and his soft, golden face.

He turned Gulf over by his hips and he went like a doll, his body entirely limp. He looked ruined, with red-rimmed eyes and come painting his soft belly, which Mew worshipfully pressed a kiss to despite all the mess.

Gulf didn't physically react when Mew hiked his legs up and thrust inside, except to wail like he had been punctured.

Mew looked him in the eyes, just to make sure, and Gulf nodded despite his delirium. Mew started to fuck into him again as he greedily ran the pads of his fingers down Gulf's chest, groping at his tummy and thumbing at his nipples until they became puffy. He rolled the buds between his fingers too until Gulf moaned from the stimulation and tried to wriggle away.

"Where are you going?" Mew asked.

He cupped Gulf's face with his big hand and forced him to look at him.

Mew looked at Gulf's pink heart-shaped mouth, his limp fucked out body that was smeared with come, and then finally his hazy, beautiful eyes that were still leaking tears, and came abruptly—cramming himself as far up into Gulf as he could and then collapsing from the sheer power of it.

Gulf was saying something, Mew couldn't really be sure, because all he could feel was the blood rushing in his ears and the fluttering of Gulf's hole around him as he held him still and pulsed and pulsed, filling him up.

Afterward, the villa was quiet. There was only Mew's deep ragged breathing and Gulf's soft sighs. It quickly turned into a squeak when Mew slightly shifted his hips, accidentally fucking back inside of him.

"I'm sorry, darling," Mew said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gulf's teary eye. "You must be oversensitive."

That was an understatement.

"But I need to pull out," Mew said.

"You came inside," Gulf hiccuped.

Mew slowed, suddenly worried that Gulf didn't want that and he'd made a huge misstep by not grabbing a condom. But then Gulf clenched down on him and whispered, "I can feel it."

Mew thought the polite thing to do would be to apologize but he could only think, _good_. It was good that Gulf could feel it, that he was loose and wet and _full_. It was proof that Mew had taken care of him and given him what he'd been asking for all day without words. Mew couldn't go again, especially at his age, which he would never tell Gulf, but he wanted to.

"It's going to be messy," Mew said instead.

"Yeah," Gulf said, giving him a strange look. The look he got when he wanted to ask for something but he was too shy.

Mew gingerly worked his cock out of him, the both of them wincing. When he was finally free, Gulf let out a sad mournful whine and tried to close his legs, like he was trying to keep it inside, but Mew didn't let him.

Mew dragged his body down the bed and carefully parted his legs to make sure he wasn't hurt. Mew's come had already started to seep out and trickle down his leg, but it was clean and white, not a drop of pink in the mix. He tried to focus on that and not on how stretched Gulf looked, and how wet. _I'm not an animal_ , he reminded himself, even as his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared at how well marked Gulf was.

He gently lowered Gulf's legs before peering back up at him. What he saw made him laugh.

Gulf had fallen asleep while Mew had gone peering between his legs.

 _I spoil him too much_ , Mew thought, as he watched Gulf sweetly snore in his own filth in the very bed that he had told Gulf to get out of in the morning because he smelt like an _airport_. Now, he wished their bed _only_ smelt like an airport.

But Mew liked Gulf this way. Spoiled and happy because he didn't have to worry so much with Mew by his side. He didn't even have to _ask_ because Mew knew him so well and so intuitively, he could give him what he wanted without it having to be said. Like tonight.

Mew considered carrying Gulf to the bath and bathing him while he slept. Or maybe getting a wash cloth and wiping him down, and then using his long fingers to coax his come out of his body. But they weren't on the clock right now. They had plenty of time to do either or both in the morning.

So Mew allowed himself to be selfish. He threw the duvet on the ground so Gulf wasn't lying in his own mess, but then he laid back down next to him. Gulf's body was tacky and salty, but so, _so_ warm. They were in the safest place in the world but when Mew curled his body around Gulf's smaller one, he kept his back to the door, guarding against the night.

* * *

The next morning, Gulf was surprisingly chipper for someone who regularly woke up at five in the afternoon and had literally been fucked to sleep the night before.

He was completely shameless even as he limped to their taxi and Mew had to hoist him in, this time because he actually needed the extra help.

"I'm so excited, Phi!" Gulf said, and Mew had to reconsider if it was the magical effect of his dick or the prospect of hiking that had gotten Gulf up this early and this eager.

The taxi took them to the Bang Pae Falls, a waterfall Mew had wanted to visit since they had started planning this trip. They had to climb a trail to get there and Gulf seemed more excited about that than the falls themselves. It was an easy choice for both of them.

But Mew didn't consider the danger of Gulf hiking after a night of love making until he saw him hiss and _aah_ as he stretched at the base of the trail.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Mew asked, when Gulf nearly fell on his face while trying to do a lunge. He placed a steadying hand on his waist.

"I'll be fine," Gulf said, "The trail doesn't look that hard."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Mew said. He pressed an experimental hand to the small of Gulf's waist and felt his entire back go concave, confirming his fears.

"We don't have to do this today," Mew said, "We can come back another time."

"I want to do it today," Gulf said stubbornly, "I've wanted to do this for weeks."

Mew knew he dd. Gulf loved hiking and the mountains but he rarely got an opportunity to do or visit either while living in Bangkok.

"Please, Phi?" Gulf said with a pout. "I want to do it today." He tugged on Mew's arm and he sighed.

"Okay," Mew said, "But stay in front of me and don't push yourself. If you feel tired or weak then we can stop."

"I will," Gulf said, nodding in a way that told Mew he certainly would not.

They started their trek up the stone steps with Mew at Gulf's back. That didn't cause them any trouble. What did was the dirt path that was covered in fallen tree trunks and thick roots.

"Careful," Mew said, keeping a hand on Gulf's hips as he carefully climbed over each and every one of them. The ground was damp and marshy so dirt clung to their heels and their hands when they accidentally grabbed anything for purchase.

They steadily but surely made their way up the path until they escaped the thicket of trees and reached the edge of a cliff that overlooked the green hills below.

"Wow," Gulf said, settling on the stones gingerly, "It's beautiful up here."

"Don't sit there," Mew said, more because he knew Gulf was tender than because of the dirt. He pulled Gulf into his lap so he wasn't sitting on the hard ground and Gulf hummed happily. They were both covered in a healthy layer of sweat but Gulf smelt like nothing compared to Mew.

"Phi, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes," Mew said, and then he thought, _you are_. "It's very beautiful." He'd never wanted to leave Bangkok but seeing how happy Gulf was made him reconsider. Maybe not Phuket, but somewhere with hills and mountains. Somewhere where Gulf could climb.

They sat there for a while, until Mew heard the distinct sound of heavy water crashing on rocks.

"Come on," Mew said, pulling Gulf to his feet with one hand, "Let's go to the waterfall."

"We can come back here though, right?" Gulf asked, eagerly.

Mew smiled and said, "Yeah, of course." Like he could ever really say no to Gulf.

The ground became muddy and rockier as they approached the falls which let Mew know they were going in the right direction.

When they finally saw it, Mew felt calm. There was nothing more serene than the sound and sight of fresh water, undisturbed by people. Gulf on the other hand, immediately recoiled and dramatically shivered from the cool spray that showered them as the water hit the rocks.

"It's so cold!"

"It's not that bad," Mew said, pulling his shirt off with one hand. He shoved it into his backpack along with his hiking shorts and his socks and placed it on a rare patch of dry stone. When he looked up, Gulf looked markedly more interested in the falls.

"Come on," Mew said, tugging on his hand.

Gulf looked him up and down and gulped, and Mew thought he had him before he shook his head.

"I think I'm good for now," Gulf said in a small voice. It was amazing to Mew that Gulf could still get shy from simple things like his bare chest or a smooth line, like he hadn't been getting both for months. It was an ego stroke but enigmatic, just like Gulf.

"Suit yourself," Mew said, as he approached the water, "but I'm going to get you in there eventually."

"Dream on," Gulf laughed. He pulled off his socks and tucked them into his shoes before he dipped his feet in the water. That's when Mew slowly sunk in, his legs and then his entire body disappearing as he let the water take him.

It was even more tranquil underwater, the only noise he could hear being the echo of the waterfall and his own heartbeat in his ears.

 _It's safe down here_ , he thought.

When he emerged, he dragged a hand through his hair and pushed it back before he swam toward where Gulf was sitting, his slender calves hanging in the water.

He enjoyed the way Gulf's ears went pink when he looked down at him, his toes curling and uncurling from Mew's slick look, not the cold water.

Gulf lowered his hand and pressed the back of it to Mew's forehead before gasping and pulling away.

"P'Mew, you're freezing!"

"It's not so bad once you're inside," Mew tried to cajole him.

"How can I trust you? P'Mew is a cheater," Gulf said bluntly, his full lips curling into a smile.

"But I'm not a liar," Mew said, "Are you saying I'm a liar?"

It was a trick question because he'd lied to Gulf hundreds of times to cheat at games but Gulf had a soft heart and couldn't sincerely insult his Phi, even if it was a little true.

"No," Gulf said, frowning and shaking his head, "I'd never say that."

"Then come in," Mew said, tugging on his ankle. Gulf squirmed uncertainly before he sighed and started to unbutton his pants. He pulled off his T-shirt next but Mew watched confused when he pulled his boxers down to his ankles.

"You didn't bring any swim shorts!?" Mew asked, his tranquil state evaporating because he now had to worry about people showing up and also not getting hard in a public park.

"I'm not a good swimmer so I wasn't planning on swimming," Gulf said with a shameless shrug, and then he slid into the water entirely naked.

He let out an anguished moan as he did, his body immediately trembling from the cold.

"You said it wasn't that bad!"

"When you're _inside_ ," Mew said, "You're not inside." And then he splashed Gulf so he was soaked from head to toe.

"P'Mew!" Gulf yelled, and then he splashed him back. It didn't do much besides make Mew laugh because he enjoyed the water so much. Gulf quickly realized that and stopped. He looked like an angry wet cat.

"Phi is sorry," Mew said in a placating voice, trying to grab his hands. "I was just playing."

"Well, I don't forgive you," Gulf said, pouting. Mew watched him float on his back and swim in circles before eventually swimming back over to him.

Gulf didn't have the capacity to stay angry about most things for longer than ten minutes—sometimes even less than that—so he said, "Wanna see me do a handstand?"

"I thought you weren't a good swimmer."

"I said a _handstand_ ," Gulf emphasized like that made a difference. "I'm really good at underwater handstands but I haven't done one in a while."

"I don't think—" Gulf ignored him and disappeared under the water. Mew waited a few moments but his legs didn't emerge.

"Gulf?" Mew said. Gulf didn't answer.

He felt something cold crawl up his spine the longer the water stayed still. It was just as quiet as it was when they arrived, except this time Gulf was gone.

Mew held his breath and sunk under the water but he struggled to see anything. He had poor vision on ground so his underwater vision was non-existent.

He emerged with a gasp, his breath coming out gruff and desperate.

"Gulf!" he yelled.

There was a crash and a splash to his right that made him spin around. Gulf's hair was haphazard and clung to face in every direction but he was giggling like he hadn't almost given Mew a heart attack.

"I can play pranks too," Gulf laughed as he swam over to him. When they were right in front of each other, Gulf's smile waned, obviously picking up on the clench of Mew's jaw and the tremor of his hands.

Mew grabbed Gulf so he could feel him, solid and real and _alive_ in his arms, before he shoved him away.

"That wasn't funny!" Mew yelled.

Gulf jumped. Mew never yelled around him, and especially never at him. He knew how much it scared Gulf and that was Mew's greatest fear. But right now he was so off-kilter and out of control he couldn't stop himself. The adrenaline and the terror that had rushed through him was still pumping through his veins and Gulf had the nerve to look at him and _laugh_.

He pushed past him and started to swim away so he could get out of the waterfall. The water had quickly gone from tranquil to suffocating.

"Where are you going?" Gulf asked in a small voice.

Mew didn't answer him because he was worried about what he might say. He needed to get away from Gulf before he said something he regretted.

"P'Mew!" Gulf yelled, panicked, "Don't leave me."

Mew hesitated. He wanted to leave Gulf for at least a few minutes, to let him stew in his guilt, but he couldn't. Not when Gulf begged him like that, and using those specific words. He knew Gulf wasn't begging for the reason Mew had been ruminating over but it was close enough. It was the same thing.

He turned around and returned to the water but instead of pushing past Gulf he hoisted him into his arms, digging one big hand into his bare cheek while the other wrapped around his thighs, holding him up and against Mew's hips. Gulf yelped in surprise at being carried but didn't protest, only staring down at him with limpid eyes.

"I'm...sorry," Gulf said uncertainly, like he didn't know how Mew would react, "I'm sorry, P'Mew. I thought it would be funny."

"Well, it wasn't," Mew said.

"I know that now."

Gulf pressed his forehead to his and nosed against him until Mew's jaw slowly unclenched, and his panic-induced grip on Gulf's body lessened.

They nuzzled against each other and breathed each other in, until Gulf suddenly asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Mew startled and pulled back.

Gulf still looked hesitant and humbled, but his eyes were steely, like he wouldn't back down even if Mew screamed the entire mountain down.

"What do you mean?" Mew asked, in a low voice.

Gulf stared at him, considering, before he cupped his face and ran a careful thumb across Mew's strong jaw.

"Phi doesn't talk to me like that," Gulf said.

It was an observation and a warning, based on how his fingers dug into Mew's cheek. He was right. Mew hadn't been this coarse with Gulf since the early days of their relationship, and especially since that disastrous fight they'd had on Samet island.

"You've been off since we got here. I know I messed up with that prank but it's more than that." Gulf sniffled, and for one horrible second Mew was worried he might start to cry, but then he realized it was because of the water in his nose from his failed handstand. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought I might be overthinking but clearly I was right so...please tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Gulf rested his forehead against Mew's and nudged his nose against his and Mew loved him so much that he felt like he was drowning.

"How did you know something was wrong?" Mew asked in a hoarse voice.

Gulf opened his eyes, and they were so close that they almost went cross-eyed to maintain eye contact.

"Because of this," Gulf said. He pulled away and gently rubbed at the furrow between Mew's brows. "You have more wrinkles than usual."

It was a comment that Mew would usually spank or pinch him for, but then Gulf pressed a soft kiss to the bundle of skin—one of his childish baby pecks where he puckered up his whole face—and Mew couldn't be annoyed.

Instead he rested his head against Gulf's shoulder and held him. Gulf was small in his arms but his hands were gentle and steady, stroking his hair and his back, and never slowing. He was so gentle that Mew started to cry.

Gulf made a shocked noise and started stroking his hair and his shoulders more urgently.

"Why are you crying?" Gulf asked in a soft voice, "Is it because of what I said about the wrinkles? I was only teasing." Mew couldn't answer right away so he breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. He just focused on Gulf. First, his lightweight in his arms, and then his soft skin under Mew's chin. He smelt like earth and salt, and boy.

 _He feels so solid_ , Mew thought.

"There's nothing to cry about P'Mew," Gulf said, "I'm right here. Yai Nong is right here."

"You are," Mew laughed through his tears.

"So why are you crying?" Gulf asked. He pulled Mew's face from his shoulder with a gentle hand on his chin before wiping away his tears away with both thumbs.

"I'm scared," Mew admitted.

"Of what?" Gulf asked, without judgment.

"The future."

Gulf cocked his head in confusion like he was struggling to understand.

"You mean...work?" Gulf said slowly, and Mew was relieved Gulf understood so he didn't need to verbalize it. He felt pathetic enough already. It was one thing to cry for a genuine reason, and another to have a mild breakdown on their couple's vacation. "P'Mew there's nothing to worry about, your single release went really well."

He was in the right neighbourhood but he'd missed the mark entirely.

"Popularity comes and goes but that's just how the industry works. You taught me that. But I don't think you have to worry about it Phi, especially when you've only just started your music—"

 _Gulf thinks I'm worried about popularity!?_ Mew felt insulted.

"I'm worried about you!" Mew snapped, jostling Gulf to stop his inane rambling about popularity and singles or whatever else he thought Mew was worried about.

Gulf stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open mid-sentence.

"Me?" Gulf said, incredulous.

"I'm so busy now," Mew said, "We can't even go on vacation without being interrupted with work."

"I told you it wasn't a big deal—"

"That's not the point, Gulf. What's going to happen when I get even busier and I can barely see you?"

"We still see each other everyday now," Gulf said, "And you know I don't care about stuff like that. Even if we're busy, we'll still be together. We'll still love each other."

Mew felt burdened and comforted by Gulf's easy confidence in him and their love.

"But what about _at_ work," Mew said with finality, "What's going to happen when we don't work together anymore and I'm not there for you all the time?"

Gulf finally faltered, left without a comeback.

"This industry is...hard," Mew said, "I'm so grateful that I was the first one you met Yai Nong, and that it wasn't someone else. You don't know how grateful I am." Most people weren't as kind as Mew, and wouldn't have had as much patience for Gulf's shyness and youth. Most people would have chewed him up and spat him back out. They still might.

"I'm so glad that I got to take care of you and teach you. But I worry about you. I worry about you a lot. I just...I don't want anything bad to happen to you when I'm not there. And I can't be there all the time, even though I want to."

Gulf stroked his jaw, slowing his words.

"You told me before," Gulf said, his voice gentle and far away even though he was right there, "about what happened when you first entered the industry."

It was a familiar story in entertainment but one that only a handful of people in Mew's life knew. When he was twenty and had just started auditioning for roles, he'd been offered a part in a popular drama in exchange for sex with one of the casting directors. It only had to be one time and the man hadn't even been ugly, but he was older than Mew's father.

After nearly a year of failed auditions, it felt like a sick joke. He ran out of the audition room then went home and drank until he vomited before locking the experience away in his mind palace, not telling a single soul until he was twenty-seven years old. And then the person he'd trusted that secret to left him.

 _I only want you to be surrounded with good people_ , Mew thought, _Not like me._

Because he could survive all of that. He _had_ survived all of that. But he didn't think he could survive Gulf going through even a fraction of what he had gone through.

Gulf rested his forehead against his and rubbed circles into the nape of his neck, soothing him.

"It's okay to be scared," Gulf said, surprising him. "I understand why." His acceptance made Mew sigh in relief and pull him closer, like his rib cage could open up and he could hide Gulf inside.

"But I'm not," Gulf said, a hair width away from his lips. "Even if you're not right next to me all the time, I know you're always right there. I know you'd never leave me all alone."

Mew almost started crying again but Gulf kissed him before he could, humming comfort into his mouth.

When they broke their kiss Mew panted against his lips and then cupped his cheek, rubbing one thumb at the corner of his mouth while his other stayed strong under the curve of Gulf's ass, holding him up in the water.

"Are you sure you're not?" Mew asked, more for himself than Gulf. A small part of him wanted Gulf to say he was scared. He wanted him to cry and beg him not to leave so Mew could give himself permission to be selfless and leave it all. It was a martyr's fantasy, but Mew would do it all for him. He'd do anything for Gulf if he asked.

Gulf smiled and shook his head.

"Cry baby. How can I be scared when I have you right here?"

Gulf's trust and optimism was like a balm, soothing Mew's frayed nerves and mind.

He wrapped his arms around Mew's neck and they lazily kissed in the water, Mew rocking Gulf in his arms like a baby, at least until he felt something hard and familiar jut against his stomach.

When he paused, having obviously felt it, Gulf groaned against his lips.

"Ignore it, it's just because your abs are against my dick and you're holding me up and..." Gulf trailed off, embarrassed, "You're still sad. I'm a bad person."

"I'm not sad," Mew said, decidedly less upset than he was a few moments ago, "Actually...you're right, I'm very sad. I need you to comfort me."

He pressed kisses to Gulf's neck until he giggled and the somber mood dissipated.

"P'Mew!" Gulf laughed, and then he softened, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Gulf shrugged, "I'll comfort you."

"With what?" Mew said, incredulous but incredibly turned on, "Water isn't exactly the best lubricant."

Gulf rolled his eyes, "That's not the only way to have sex, Phi." He rolled his hips down onto Mew's cock under the water. "Between my thighs."

They'd only done it once before, in early January when Mew was still scared of hurting Gulf despite how much he kept begging for Mew to just make love to him already. Mew came between his thighs in mere minutes, and then licked his own come from Gulf's quivering thighs and hole like he was starving because the sight turned him on so much. January had been an embarrassing month for everyone involved.

"Yeah?" Mew said.

"Mmm," Gulf nodded against his forehead, "do it before people come." It was still early so the waterfall was empty but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Mew hoisted Gulf up with one arm and wrangled his dick free with the other until it was pressed hot and hard between Gulf's thighs.

It felt even hotter with the cold water around them and the smell of earth instead of the usual clean, downy sheets.

Gulf rolled his hips down right when Mew lowered him and the contrast between the tight heat of Gulf's legs and the water made them both groan.

Mew felt lazy and unhurried as he ground his hips upward, slowly but surely jutting his cock against Gulf's hole, and between his cheeks.

Gulf himself seemed like he was drifting, his head resting against Mew's as he moaned softly while Mew fucked his thighs.

He looked so peaceful and beautiful Mew had to say, "I love you so much, Yai Nong."

Gulf's eyes fluttered open. His lips were parted so Mew could see his tiny pink tongue and how he swallowed around it before he licked his way into Mew's mouth.

Mew groaned into it, and started to jerk his hips more firmly, his grip on Gulf's waist going from perfunctory to firm as he dragged him down so he could steadily rut against him.

"I love P'Mew too," Gulf moaned.

While Mew's orgasm from the night before had been like a storm, this one felt like a calm and gradual tide. Gulf's clenching thighs eased him into it, his cock slowly growing harder and fuller the more he rocked down on him, but it was Mew's cock head catching on the rim of Gulf's hole that had him coming. He clung to Gulf and groaned in his ear as he came between his legs. Gulf clutched his hair in return and made sweet _ah, ah,_ noises when he did, even though Mew could feel that his cock was still hard against his stomach.

"Do you feel better?" Gulf asked.

Mew answered by wrapping one hand around his dick and jerking it fast, too fast for the slow fucking he'd just given him. It shocked Gulf enough to shout and come in mere seconds, his eyes wide and his mouth open like he couldn't believe what Mew was doing to him.

" _Oh!_ " Gulf whined and buried his head against Mew's neck as his body twitched helplessly in his arms. Mew held him through his orgasm but didn't let go of Gulf's cock until it was just as limp as his body.

"Now I feel better," Mew said, satisfied as he pressed a chaste kiss to the crown of Gulf's downy wet head.

"P'Mew is mean," Gulf moaned against his shoulder, but he stayed where he was.

They floated in the water for a long time. So long that Gulf's hair started to curl, and his cool skin became golden and warm from the rapidly rising sun. Mew knew Gulf didn't love the water, but he didn't complain.

He held Gulf's limp body securely in his arms when they eventually drifted away from the mess they'd made and deeper into the waterfall.

"P'Mew," Gulf reminded him, "I'm not a very good swimmer."

"Don't worry," Mew said, "I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Places mentioned:**  
> [Amanpuri Resort](https://www.aman.com/resorts/amanpuri)  
> [Phuket's Big Buddha](https://ca.hotels.com/go/thailand/phuket-big-buddha)  
> [Naka Market](https://www.phuket101.net/phuket-weekend-market/)  
> [Bang Pae Waterfall](https://www.phuket101.net/bang-pae-waterfall/)  
>    
> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or a kudos, or preferably both! Let me know what you think.
> 
> If you want to reach me elsewhere you can reach me on my BL writing Tumblr [@badapricot](https://badapricot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna clown around, give me a reason to delete all these fics and it's done.


End file.
